Don't Leave Me
by NadoSaranghae
Summary: Teaching wasn't exactly what JaeJoong thought it would be.  This is YunJae from DBSK. Yunho   JaeJoong, which is boy   boy. Don't like, don't read.


As I entered the high school I would be teaching at for the next couple of years, I got a call from my girlfriend, Hae Ra. She asked me to meet her in the faculty parking lot. Walking back outside, I passed a couple of guys chatting about some recent news story. When I finally reached the parking lot, I saw Hae Ra and smiled, running up to her to pull her into a hug. I noticed that she wasn't hugging me back, so I stepped back a little to ask her what was wrong, when I was suddenly interrupted with an, "Oppa let's break up."

My heart dropped and the butterflies in my stomach were shot down. "What?"

"Let's break up JaeJoong. It's been 2 years, and you're getting boring. I found someone else who can fulfill my needs better. See you around."

I quickly fell to my knees, unsure how to react to the sudden idea. Hae Ra turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. She didn't even glance down at me as she yanked her arm away, walking briskly back to her car. I tried to call out to her, but there was a large lump forming in my throat, preventing me from speaking. Rivulets of tears were already streaming down my face. Two years meant nothing to her?

Memories and flashbacks of all our time spent together bombarded my brain, only making me cry harder. I punched the concrete repeatedly, trying to relieve some of my pain, but ended up only bloodying my knuckles in the process. I threw my head back and let out a few choked sobs before leaning back over to weep uncontrollably. I started to pull my hair when I felt soft hands on mine.

I snapped my head up, hoping it was her. "Hae Ra?"

It wasn't her, it was one of the men I had seen earlier by the entrance. With a soft voice, the man said, "I don't know what happened, but let's go get your hand cleaned up." The man dragged me to my feet and allowed me to lean heavily on him, as he was taller than me by a few inches.

The kind man helped me to the school clinic, where we found the nurse to be gone. The man sighed and led me to one of the beds, where I collapsed in a puddle of tears. I was surprised by a warm hug from this stranger. Needy of the affection, I hugged him back tightly. He rubbed my back and hummed a little bit, hushing me every few seconds.

"My name's Jung Yunho, what's yours?" I uttered a broken "Jaejoong. I'm Kim Jaejoong." Yunho leaned back and smiled. "You have a beautiful name, Jaejoong." Rubbing my swollen eyes with my arm, I looked down and smiled at the compliment.

"I'll be right back with an antiseptic and some bandages" said Yunho. Nodding slowly, my eyes drifted around the room, taking in my surroundings. From what I'd seen, this high school was very clean and seemed to be an ideal working environment. In only a few hours, the halls would be filled with students. It never occurred to me that my first day of teaching would start out like this.

Exhaling loudly, I looked in the direction Yunho had left just in time to see him reappear with medical supplies. He sat down next to me and reached for my hand. "It might hurt a bit, so just tell me if it does, okay?" Yunho cleaned the blood off my hand and applied the disinfectant with a cotton swab. It stung, badly, so I bit my lip and waited for the pain to be over.

Yunho's face instantly became apologetic. "Ah I'm so sorry Jaejoong!" My make-shift doctor quickly finished cleaning and wrapping up my hand and patted it, apologizing once more. I thanked him for helping me, to which he smiled and told me it was no problem.

His appearance was very youthful, so I had been curious as to whether Yunho was a student or teacher. My curiousity got the best of me.

"Excuse me, Yunho-ssi, but are you a student or an administrator?" He looked surprised at first, but then let out a low rumble of a laugh. "Please, just call me Yunho. I'm a teacher in the science department. This is your first year teaching I presume?" I nodded shyly. "I see. Since you're new around here, I'll help you out when you need it. Let's be friends, okay Jaejoong?" He grinned at me and ruffled my hair. Yunho has a really nice smile.

After we finished using the nurse's office, Yunho showed me to my classroom. It said Mr. Kim in bold, black letters on the wall right next to the door. Seeing my name like that made my chest swell a little bit with pride. The room itself wasn't anything special. The desks were arranged into five rows of six, and there was a simple black clock placed above the doorway.

Yunho turned to me. "Since class is starting soon, I'll leave you to prepare for your lesson. We can continue the tour later if you'd like. Anyway, I'm just down the hall if you need me!" He smiled once more, and left me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello there! New story! Yeah! Stuff!**  
><strong>Okay, so this will be a chaptered thing. Last time I tried a chaptered story, I failed miserably.<strong>  
><strong>But this time I will NOT fail, and try my best to update more often to satisfy you readers!<strong>  
><strong>Feel free to comment. Tell me what you think so far!<strong>  
><strong>Have a lovely evening you guys~ - Erin<strong>


End file.
